This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Organic Light-Emitting Diode (i.e. OLED) display is one of hotspots in today's flat panel display research field. Compared with conventional Liquid Crystal Display (i.e. LCD), OLED display has advantages like low power consumption, low production cost, self-luminance, wide viewing angle and fast response, etc. Currently, OLED displays have begun to replace conventional liquid crystal displays on mobile phone, PDA, digital camera and other devices.
GOA circuit design of OLED has always been the core issue of those skilled in the art during continuous research. Typically it is required to provide a gate driving signal and a reset signal of a pixel electrode in the OLED driving process. In prior art, the driving of OLED is implemented by designing a gate drive circuit providing a gate driving signal and a reset circuit providing a reset signal of a pixel electrode, respectively. However, such design of generating the gate driving signal and the reset signal of pixel electrode through two circuits respectively will increase the difficulty of manufacturing the display driving circuit.